


what's wrong with secretary goo?

by heeniim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobjun - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, One Shot, Whipped bobby, boss jiwon, cute junbob, i love chanwoo, junbob, secretary junhoe, whats wrong with secretary kim au, whipped junhoe, yes another kdrama au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim
Summary: in which jiwon, CEO of his company, hires a new personal assistant, junhoe
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes another k-drama au. lowkey i'm about to just write junbob k-drama aus lol. anyways I literally don't remember anything from this drama, and the plot is too complicated to follow, so again this is just super loosely based on the drama. technically it's just another cliché millionaire/nobody fanfic but whatever. hope you guys enjoy!!  
> ** not proofread so there might be some slight grammatical mistakes/ typos **

Junhoe fixed his tie for the fiftieth time that day, and ate another mint as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He had applied on some light makeup 10 minutes prior, and parted his hair to the side to look more professional. He glanced at his watch, that declared it was 20 past 8, and he quickly rushed to put on his shoes and grab his briefcase. Today, Junhoe was preparing for a very important business meeting he had tried many months to get into. He applied for the assistant position for a very notable businessman who went by the name of Kim Jiwon. Junhoe needed this because it paid well and it seemed easy.

Junhoe stepped outside his dinky apartment and got into his rustic car and drove off. The meeting was at 8:45, so he had around 15 minutes to arrive at the massive building. Once Junhoe parked the car, he rushed into the building and found the reception desk just in time.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady said in a monotone voice, as she continued typing at her keyboard, not even bothering to glance up.

"Um I applied to be an assistant here and I have an interview." Junhoe replied, still out of breath. He casually smoothed down his old suit that he owned since like his high school prom. Junhoe was too broke to buy a whole new one just for an interview he didn't even know if he would get into, so he just cleaned the suit and hoped it looked good. Anyways, he already knew he was good looking, so he might be poor but at least he was hot.

"Mmm yes. Goo Junhoe right?" The lady said, finally glancing up. "Please go down that hallway and enter the room at the right. I'll have someone there in a moment."

Junhoe nodded and followed her directions. He went down the hallway and went left, just like she said, and opened the first room he saw. The room was ornate and there was a giant mahogany desk in the middle of it, and a giant window with a beautiful view behind it. Junhoe gaped and looked around as he sat down on one of the chairs. He tapped his foot as he waited patiently, and checked his reflection in the camera app on his phone.

Junhoe waited patiently for 5 minutes until the door finally opened, and a tall man walked in. The guy was wearing a nice dress shirt and some black slacks paired with sunglasses. He was holding a cup of coffee and opened his mouth when he saw Junhoe sitting on the chair. "Um hello?"

Junhoe got up and bowed politely, taking note of the guy's interesting fashion sense. Sunglasses in a professional work space? Whatever, he wasn't one to judge since he couldn't even afford fancy clothes anyways. "Oh hi, are you going to interview me."

"Uh interview you for what?" The guy asked as he closed the door with his foot and strolled over to the table. He set down the coffee cup and crossed his arms over his chest.

Junhoe started sweating internally as he imagined a million scenarios of things going wrong. What if he went to the wrong building? What if he was in the wrong room? But he was sure that the receptionist had told him to go to this room... "Um, I'm Goo Junhoe and I applied to be an assistant, and I'm here for an interview."

The guy clicked his tongue and turned around so that his back was to Junhoe. "And who did you apply to be an assistant for?"

"Um, Mr. Kim Jiwon. I hope I'm in the right room and not intruding your space or anything." He said nervously.

The guy chuckled and turned around again to take a seat. "Ok, tell me about your previous experience and why we should hire you." He gestured for Junhoe to sit down.

Junhoe sat down and took a deep breath. "Well I've never really worked for a professional business firm before, but I am good with people, and I'm very organized and I might not be the best, but I will try my hardest."

The guy hummed and smiled slightly before nodding. "I see. Very well, you're dismissed. You can check yourself out at the reception."

Junhoe stood up and started stuttering, "W-Wait does this mean I didn't get hired."

The guy took off his glasses and clicked his tongue. "Check your email tonight. Dismissed."

Junhoe gulped and bowed once more before scurrying out the giant office. He let out a deep breath and quickly walked away to check himself out. He didn't even notice the gold plate attached on the door that read 'Kim Jiwon, CEO of Kim Tech'

-

That night, Junhoe booted up his slow ass computer and frantically checked his email. He saw one from Kim Tech and debated for a minute whether or not to open it. Finally, he clicked on it and jumped up when he read that he had gotten hired.

From Kim Tech, to Goo Junhoe:

Congratulations, you have been hired as Mr. Kim's personal assistant. Please be prepared to come into work tomorrow at 7 am on the clock. There will be a personalized list of tasks everyday that you must complete for Mr. Kim. You will have a supervisor tomorrow as it's your first day. Please dress appropriately. We hope to see you tomorrow, thank you.

Junhoe quickly brushed his teeth and set 10 alarms for tomorrow morning. He got into bed with a content sigh and quickly dozed off.

-

The next morning, Junhoe put on the same suit he had on the day before and quickly did his hair and makeup, before running out of his apartment. He decided to stop by a local coffee shop and ordered something fancy, before driving to his new place of work.

"Good morning Mr. Goo, my name is Kim Jinhwan, and I'll be your supervisor for today." Jinhwan said with a polite bow. Junhoe bowed back and offered a small smile.

"Um ok great. Where do I start?" He asked nervously. He was stressed.

Jinhwan eyed the cup of coffee in his hand, and his eye twitched a little. "Is that your cup of coffee? Employees are not allowed to eat food while walking."

Junhoe glanced at the coffee in his hand and vigorously shook his head. "Uh no actually, I just brought one for Mr. Kim. I'm not sure if I should've done that, I don't know I just wanted to be polite."

Jinhwan nodded. "I see. Well I'll take this to his office and let him know. Please wait here." He said as he grabbed the coffee and headed off to another direction.

Junhoe stood there awkwardly as he watched other employees bustling around him. He felt so out of place as he saw everyone's polished clothes and factory smiles, and he imagined himself in his rusty suit and felt like disappearing into a hole. Before he could though, Jinhwan returned and handed Junhoe a clipboard. 

"Since it's your first day, I'll give you a little training and easier tasks. Follow me."

-

Over the course of the week Junhoe worked under Jinhwan, who gave him detailed descriptions of the jobs he needed to do and more about Mr. Kim. Junhoe hadn't even met his boss yet, but felt like he already knew the guy's whole life story. He had worked his ass off everyday and came home exhausted every night. He hadn't even started working for Mr. Kim yet, but he already felt like this was one big mistake. Junhoe couldn't quit though, not when he had worked hard for this position, and he was most looking forward to his first paycheck. After the week was over, Jinhwan finally told him that he was doing better then expected and that he would begin work for Mr. Kim straight away. With that note in mind, Junhoe felt relieved that his work was good enough for the boss, and couldn't wait to meet him.

The next day, Jinhwan led Junhoe to a familiar looking hallway and stopped in front of a familiar looking door. Junhoe thought he had been here before but he couldn't quite remember, as his mind was filled with other things.

"Alright, you'll start work for the boss today. He's inside so you can go greet him and then go back to your office." Jinhwan said as he patted Junhoe on the back.

"Um wait where's my office?" Junhoe asked stupidly.

Jinhwan pointed at the small room across from the room he was about to enter. "That one is yours. It's right across Mr. Kim's so if he ever needs anything he can call you. Just be careful you're not doing anything inappropriate, because he has windows so he can see your office." Jinhwan informed.

Junhoe nodded and watched as his mentor walked off, probably to do something else. He gulped and knocked on the door. A moment later, a raspy voiced yelled for him to come in. Junhoe turned the handle and walked inside, to find a familiar looking man sitting on a large, ornate desk in the middle of the room.

Wait a minute...

"You!" Junhoe shrieked before he could help himself. He immediately realized and covered his mouth, and bowed ten thousand times. "Uh, I mean. I'm sorry sir." He said nervously, hoping he wasn't going to get fired.

The man chuckled and walked forward so that he was in front of Junhoe. "Yes. Me." He shook out a hand and Junhoe reluctantly shook it. The guy was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with sandals. "I'm Kim Jiwon, pleasure to meet you. You're my new assistant right?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Yes, my name is Goo Junhoe sir, and I'll be your personal assistant from now on." Junhoe said, as he stared at the guy's shirt. He was too scared to look up.

Jiwon laughed. "Can you please look me in the eye?"

Junhoe looked up and they met eyes. Jiwon's eyes were relaxed and almost amused, while Junhoe's were clearly filled with fear. "My apologies sir."

Jiwon rolled his eyes. "Rule number one: Don't call me that."

"Erm then what would you like me to call you si- I mean Mr." Junhoe said as he broke out into a nervous sweat.

Jiwon laughed, a sound that was smoother and sweeter than honey. "Just call me Jiwon. You're going to be my assistant right? I don't want to be awkward around you if you're going to be around me all the time."

"Um ok then, J-Jiwon." Junhoe stuttered out. He felt so weirded out.

"That's better." Jiwon said with a grin. "Oh, thanks for the coffee by the way. It was delicious."

Junhoe beamed and bowed. "Oh you're welcome sir, I'm glad you liked it!" He immediately realized what he said afterwards and covered his mouth, shaking his head out of embarrassment. "Erm I meant Jiwon sir- Jiwon! I'm glad you liked it Jiwon!"

Jiwon laughed, his eyes curving into crescents as he walked back to his desk. "Come here. Let me tell you what you have to do today."

-

After his first official day working for Jiwon, Junhoe slumped onto his bed as soon as he got home. He called his best friend Chanwoo, and told him everything that happened.

"I was so embarrassed!" He said as he stuffed his face into his pillow. "But he's not what I expected at all. He's so chill for a CEO of a famous company. He even wears Hawaiian shirts in office!"

Chanwoo laughed, "Well is he hot at least?"

Junhoe blushed and kicked his feet in the air. "Well I guess, I mean I didn't really pay attention. I was more worried that I was gonna shit myself or something."

Chanwoo snickered. "You're disgusting, how did you even get hired?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait until I get paid," he said as he yawned loudly. "Man this job is exhausting, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Chan!"

"It's only 7 pm though." Chanwoo said, a tone of amusement laced within his voice.

"Feels like 12 am to me." Junhoe mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Alright, alright, good night hyung! Tell me how your week goes." Chanwoo said with a chuckle before hanging up, leaving Junhoe to doze off.

-

Junhoe arrived to work the next morning, fresh coffee in hand, and knocked on Jiwon's door.

"Come in!" He heard a voice say, so he opened the door.

Today, Jiwon was clad in a white turtleneck with black ripped jeans, and a pair of reading glasses on his face. "Good morning Jiwon!" Junhoe chirped. He was still not used to addressing his boss by his first name, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Morning Junhoe." Jiwon mumbled as he graciously took the cup of coffee from Junhoe. "Thanks.."

"What would you like me to do today?" Junhoe asked as he anxiously fiddled with his fingers.

Jiwon hummed and stared directly at Junhoe, causing him to freeze like a little kid who was getting scolded. "Well I don't really have much for you to do. Just file these papers and you're good to go. Oh- there is one thing actually."

"Yes?"

"I want you to meet everyone in your department and introduce yourselves. If you're going to be working here, I want you to be comfortable with your coworkers. Start with me." Jiwon stated.

"Uhh what." Junhoe mumbled dumbly, his brain still processing the order.

Jiwon laughed, "Introduce yourself to me silly."

Junhoe nodded and blushed, still amazed at how casually Jiwon talked to him. "Um ok, well my name is Goo Junhoe. I'm 24, and I like to play guitar and organize stuff. Yeah I guess that's about it."

Jiwon nodded and gave him a satisfied smile. "Ok, nice to meet you Goo Junhoe. Well my name is Kim Jiwon as you know, and I'm 27 if you didn't know already. And well I am your boss but I'd prefer if you would treat me more like a colleague or maybe even a friend. And my hobbies include: writing, wearing weird clothes, and trying new things."

Junhoe was confused as to why Jiwon introduced himself but he nodded along. "Oh that's really cool! May I ask why you're so uncomfortable with me addressing you as my boss though."

Jiwon scratched the back of his neck, "Well probably because I'm still so young and as much as I do love my job, my main priority isn't to be bossy and intimidating to my employers. I want to be someone you enjoy working for, not someone you're obliged to work for. I mean we're close in age so you can call me hyung if you want. I don't mind~"

"H-Hyung?" Junhoe blurted out in confusion.

"Yep just like that!" Jiwon said merrily.

"W-What I didn't mean it like t-" Junhoe was promptly cut off when Jiwon put a finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

"What did I say Junhoe?" Jiwon said with a playful smirk, causing Junhoe to blush at the skin ship.

"Sorry. I'll go introduce myself to the others now." Junhoe squeaked as he quickly grabbed the pile of papers he needed to file and ran out of the room. He patted his face to calm himself down and cleared his mind by taking deep breaths. Calm yourself down Junhoe-ya.

-

"Hi I'm Song Yunhyeong!" The tall, handsome man said with a bright smile as he stuck out his hand, which Junhoe shook.

"I'm Kim Donghyuk, senior advisor. Pleasure to have you around!"

"Welcome! I'm Kim Hanbin, chief receptionist. And I assume you've already met Jinani." The tan man said with a bright smile.

"Jinani?" Junhoe asked in confusion.

"Oh I mean, Jinhwan hyung." Hanbin corrected with a goofy grin. "Sorry, I forgot you're new."

Junhoe nodded and formed a small 'o' with his mouth. "Yeah I've met him. Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Goo Junhoe and I hope we'll all get to be friends!"

Donghyuk grinned. "I like you already. How old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"Oh cool, so we're all around the same age. You're the youngest though, and the newbie. You know what that means right?" Donghyuk said, his grin shifting from cute to evil.

Junhoe sighed, having been a maknae most of his life, he knew what was coming. "Yep, I've basically signed a slave contract haven't I?"

Yunhyeong laughed loudly. "You're funny! Relax, we're not that evil."

Jinhwan returned from wherever he was, and coughed. Everyone turned toward him and shut up. "Let's get back to work now everyone."

Everyone mumbled and went back to work, so Junhoe went to his office and sat down, cracking his knuckles as he began filing the massive stack of papers.

-

Jiwon stared at Junhoe from within his office, through the window blinds he had installed next to the door. The first time he met his now assistant, he was absolutely mesmerized by his natural beauty, which was totally not why he hired him in the first place. Well actually, when Junhoe said he was applying to be Jiwon's assistant, he almost lost it right then and there. Jiwon had never seen a human being as perfect as Junhoe, who was gracefully filing the paperwork. Jiwon watched as his long fingers picked each paper delicately and how his tongue darted back and forth his lips, as if he was in deep thought. Jiwon sighed as he closed the blinds and went back to his seat. He really wanted to get closer to Junhoe and become his friend, but there was an awkward energy around them, since he was technically Junhoe's boss. He thought for a moment before getting an idea, and immediately heading out of his office in a hurry.

-

Jiwon returned 15 minutes later, carrying a lunch plate filled with delicious dishes. He knocked on Junhoe's door and opened it when he heard a deep voice saying, "Come in."

Jiwon stepped inside and noticed how Junhoe immediately tensed.

"Oh si- Jiwon what are you doing in here?" Junhoe asked as he toyed with his fingers.

"Well I'm not sure if you've ever tried it, but our cafeteria serves delicious food. And since you're new, I thought I would bring you some." Jiwon said as he closed the door and set the tray on the table, in front of Junhoe.

Junhoe opened his mouth and closed it again in shock. "Um thank you but I'm not done with the paperwork, and it's not lunchtime yet."

Jiwon rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck the rules. It's ok, just try it."

Junhoe sat there, stunned because one, his boss personally brought him lunch and two, he just fucking cursed. He must've sat there for a whole minute because the next thing he knew, Jiwon picked up the chopsticks, grabbed a bit of food, and raised it towards Junhoe's mouth.

"Ah~" Jiwon said cutely, as he beckoned Junhoe to open his mouth by tapping his lips with the food.

Junhoe opened his mouth on instinct and closed his lips around the chopsticks. A weird sensation went down his spine as he pulled away from the chopsticks and chewed the food. Truthfully though, he was really hungry and the food was really good. "Oh this is good." He mumbled, covering his mouth.

Jiwon nodded. "Eat up! I'll call you if I need anything else!" He said before smiling and exiting the room.

When he was gone, Junhoe slumped down onto his chair and placed a hand on his heart that was beating like crazy. He immediately called Chanwoo and started babbling random things to him.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of k-drama or something."

-

Junhoe spent the next week throwing himself into his work, as he wanted to make the best impression of himself and prove that he had meaning in this life. He also spent a lot of time getting to know his coworkers, like Jiwon had asked him to do, and found that they weren't as intimidating as they first seemed. He had gotten a bit closer to each of them, as he made efforts to talk to them each day and get to know them a little better. He knew that Jinhwan was the eldest, so he was practically the boss. Even though he was short, everyone respected and feared him. Although Donghyuk spilled with a mischievous grin one day, that Jinhwan was a total aegyo master once you got him drunk enough. Junhoe could not imagine Jinhwan doing anything remotely cute at all. He also found out that Yunhyeong, or Yoyo as they liked to call him, was quite skilled in cooking and often brought homemade lunches for the staff. Hanbin was the lazy kind and always did everything quickly yet effectively. He seemed to be the only one Jinhwan could mildly tolerate without getting a splitting headache. And lastly, Donghyuk was the most talkative person Junhoe had ever met. Literally, Donghyuk talked for hours and it seemed that not even taping and nailing his mouth shut would do anything. Junhoe, unlike Jinhwan who always seemed like he wanted to chop Donghyuk's head off, didn't mind it too much since he enjoyed his rambling. He liked having the other man's voice as background music while he worked, and sometimes he even contributed to the conversation. The only person he didn't seem to know much about, however, was his very own boss. Since Jiwon's main team was small, with only the 5 boys, Junhoe also wanted to get to know his boss a little better. He had a hard time approaching him though, since he was still kind of awkward around treating his boss like a friend, and rarely talked to him first unless he had a question. His boss didn't seem to mind whenever he barged into his office and asked away. In fact it seemed as if Jiwon always threw aside whatever he was working on to focus attentively on Junhoe. Sometimes Junhoe would find small things such as a cup of coffee or a lunch box on his desk, and would wonder if Jiwon was the one behind the acts of kindness. Junhoe often found himself trailing his eyesight away from his work, and staring at the closed blinds that separated him from his boss.

By the second week, Junhoe was so devoted into making sure every task he had to complete per Jiwon's request was so perfectly done, that he had completely forgotten about his paycheck. When he first started, he knew that the job paid well and had been looking forward to receiving the paycheck. He had been wearing the same attire to work everyday, and was starting to get weird looks from his fellow employees, who probably thought he was a street rat or something. 

One day while he was furiously scribbling down notes and mapping layouts, a knock on his door took Junhoe by surprise. He wondered if it was Jiwon again, as his boss sometimes randomly came into his office to watch him or make small talk with him, which Junhoe found a little strange but didn't mind. "Come in." He mumbled, not even bothering to look up from his work. He heard the door open and felt someone stop in front of his desk. "How can I help you?" He drawled, picking up a different colored pen and sticking his tongue out in full concentration as he tried drawing a straight line but failing miserably. He groaned and capped the pen, almost flinging it across the desk when he heard a stifled laugh. Junhoe quickly glanced up to find Jiwon staring at him with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and a cute lopsided smile on his face. He immediately turned red and stood up, stuttering as he brushed his notes aside. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Junhoe mumbled as he looked away.

"Clearly~" Jiwon said lightly. "Relax Junhoe. I know I may seem scary but you don't need to take this so seriously. Actually that's why I'm here" Jiwon said with a smile as he placed an envelope on the desk. "You've done such a great job- above and beyond to be precise- that I'm making Christmas come early."

He slid the milky, white envelope closer so that it touched Junhoe's hands. Junhoe took it and opened it up. He gaped when he saw what was inside. "W-What is this?"

"Consider it as a gift." Jiwon said with a shrug.

Junhoe took out the handful of cash and quickly counted. It was at least a couple hundred. He shook his head vigorously, "N-No this is a mistake. I'm not supposed to get paid yet, why?"

Jiwon laughed, his eyes turning into crescents. "It's not your paycheck, it's a gift like I said before."

"A g-gift? From who? And why?" Junhoe asked, still not believing what was happening right now.

Jiwon nodded. "A gift from me, because you've worked so hard and uh-" He turned slightly red and ran a hand through his hair, "Well I've overheard some of the workers talking about you."

"Talking about me? About what?" Junhoe said loudly, anger rising. He knew he wasn't the most presentable and could be sloppy at times, but he hadn't done anything to provoke them. He didn't even talk to anyone besides Jiwon and the other boys he worked with.

"Er well, they were talking about how you were..." Jiwon stopped and hesitated, as if he was unsure whether to tell Junhoe or not.

"How I was?" Junhoe said sternly, urging him to go on. At that moment, he forgot Jiwon was still his boss and didn't even notice that he was talking informally to him.

"About how you had no money because you always dress the same. So I decided to give you something so that you can buy some new clothes if you want, or spend it however, I don't care it's yours. And I'm not doing this out of pity" Jiwon said quickly, when he saw Junhoe's face, "I truly meant what I said about your work being outstanding, and do take this as a welcome gift from me. I don't ever do this to any random person, but I would hate to see your name getting dragged around like that. Of course, if anyone makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll see to it that they are punished." Jiwon finished with a small smile.

When he finished, Junhoe was looking at him in disbelief, his anger having subsided. "Um well I appreciate it but, why are you doing this for me?"

Jiwon smiled as he slowly backed out of the room, and shrugged again as he opened the door. "Because I like you Goo Junhoe." He said as he closed the door with a soft thud.

-

That weekend, Junhoe took Chanwoo on a shopping spree. 

"Wow he seriously gave you that much?" Chanwoo said in shock, as Junhoe took out the handful of money from his pocket. Junhoe nodded grimly, still kind of depressed that this only happened because other people were talking shit about him.

They hit up store after store, trying on hundreds of new clothes and other bougie items. By the end of the day, Junhoe had gotten himself a whole new work attire and a few other sets of clothes he could wear when he went out. Chanwoo also bought himself a few shirts, which Junhoe insisted he would pay for. They even had just enough money left over to buy ice cream, and the two walked excitedly on the streets as they chatted about their daily lives. 

"Honestly, I googled him and he's a total 11/10. You should totally date him. He's definitely sugar daddy material." Chanwoo said with a wink, as they were walking back to Junhoe's apartment.

Junhoe turned red and smacked him on the head. "What are you saying" he mumbled, "I am way out of his league. He would never date a peasant like me."

Chanwoo snorted, "He straight up said he was interested in you, won't you take a hint? And what do you mean peasant?"

"Yeah I mean he's rich and I'm not. I would only be a waste of money, not a provider."

Chanwoo snorted again. "Is that how you see it Junhoe-ya? Alright, you have work tomorrow right?" When Junhoe nodded Chanwoo continued, "Ok it's settled, I'm staying over for tonight and tomorrow I'm going to make you look so hot those coworkers will lick the floor you walk on, and Jiwon will surely fuc-"

"Shut up!" Junhoe screamed and started beating him up before Chanwoo could finish what he was saying. Chanwoo only let out a burst of evil laughter as he ran all the way to Junhoe's apartment.

-

True to Chanwoo's words, Junhoe indeed looked hot as fuck, even he admired himself in the mirror. "Woah..." He said as he checked himself out for the hundredth time. He was wearing the fresh new suit and shoes he had bought the other day, and Chanwoo had just lightly applied some makeup on him. The suit was midnight black, so it accented the light smoky eye that Chanwoo gave him, and his parted hair matched with a few earrings only added to the hotness. When Chanwoo was done, he stepped back with a proud grin. 

"Hold up I need a damn picture of this..." He mumbled as he took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. "You look like a damn model holy shit, those coworkers are gonna lose their shit."

Junhoe smiled. "I feel like I'm going a bit overboard."

"No no trust me. I might need to start living here from now on to style you up everyday." Chanwoo said as he feigned a look of disgust and barely ducked in time as Junhoe flung his hand at him.

-

When Junhoe arrived at work he felt all eyes on him, even the receptionist who never looked up for anyone. He heard muffled whispers and gasps when he walked toward Jiwon's office. He gulped nervously and patted down his hair when he reached the door. He didn't know why but a sudden feeling had blossomed inside him that made him nervous, and his palms started sweating as he knocked on the door. "Come in." A deep voice drawled from within.

Junhoe took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped in confidently to find a woman, wearing a tight red dress, seated on Jiwon's table. Jiwon's eyes widened when he walked in and Junhoe thought he was choking or something. He could feel the woman's penetrating gaze on him as he trudged up to face Jiwon directly. 

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt-" 

"And who are you?" He heard the woman say, interrupting him.

Junhoe turned to face the woman, who was still looking at him. She stood up and smiled flirtatiously at him, batting her eyelashes. "Um I'm his assistant, and you are?"

The woman scoffed as she looked between Jiwon and Junhoe. "Baby why didn't you tell me your assistant looked like this."

Jiwon turned red and stared at her in confusion. 

"Baby?" Junhoe blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

The woman smirked. "Yeah, I'm his date. Shouldn't you know already, since you're going to be the one setting up our date tonight?"

Junhoe didn't know it but a boiling fury erupted inside of him and his stomach turned, but he kept a straight face and answered with a polite smile. "Of course, pleasure to meet you. I'll be in my office then sir. If you need anything, do call me." He said robotically as he bowed twice and left the room in a hurry. He didn't even bother to glance at Jiwon, who was staring after him and begging him with his eyes to stay.

"What the hell was that?" Jiwon rounded on her the moment the door closed.

Lydia pouted, "What? I was just telling the truth wasn't I?"

Jiwon glared at her with venom in his eyes. "We are not dating. Get out of my office."

Lydia scoffed and strutted over to the door, making sure she was swinging her hips dramatically. "I don't understand you Jiwon, I mean we are practically perfect for each other. We're both rich, young, and beautiful."

Jiwon rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make you a good person. Now get the hell out before I drag you out myself."

Lydia laughed bitterly. "Yeah yeah, go on and fuck that assistant of yours. You deserve nothing but scum anyways. He's probably only after your money you know. Raise your standards Jiwon ah." She was about to open the door but Jiwon beat her to it. He held it closed and leaned down so they were face to face.

"First of all, don't ever talk about him like that. And second of all, don't say my fucking name." He muttered viciously, his breath sending a chill down her spine. Then he released the door and walked back to his desk, back turned around. Lydia scoffed one last time before exiting the room, making sure to slam the door loudly.

-

A few hours later, Jiwon was pacing around his giant office. He had ordered dinner from the fancy restaurant down the street, and he was expecting the takeout any moment. When he received a call that the food was ready, he phone Junhoe and asked him to kindly get it for him.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Jiwon yelled, "Come in."

The door opened and Junhoe walked in slowly, half expecting him to catch Jiwon and the lady doing something inappropriate, but to his surprise she was nowhere to be seen.

"Close the door will you." Jiwon mumbled and beckoned for Junhoe to sit down. Junhoe did as he was told and sat down, a confused look on his face.

Jiwon noticed and sighed, "You're wondering where she is right?"

Junhoe nodded shyly as he placed the takeout food on the table. "Er, well yeah. I'm sorry did I scare her off." He said somewhat sarcastically, not giving a shit about her at all. He was weirdly relieved that she wasn't in here doing things with Jiwon.

Jiwon smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. Don't listen to whatever she said, we're not dating. I would never date someone like her." He started to unwrap the bags and placed the plastic containers on the table. "I was hoping you would join me." He said with a hopeful look, which Junhoe could not refuse so he nodded.

"Who is she then?" Junhoe asked slowly, unsure whether he was going too far or not.

"She's someone who comes from a rich family, and she's been pining after me for years, even though I told her already that I wasn't interested. She has no soul though, and is the worst kind of person you can meet." Jiwon mumbled bitterly, as if the thought of her could make him vomit alone.

Junhoe nodded. "I see. That sounds horrible, I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for myself too. I wanted to say something earlier but you left and I didn't get the chance." Jiwon said apologetically as he scooped some food on a paper tray and placed it in front of Junhoe.

"It's ok, why would you need to feel bad about me." Junhoe muttered as he played with the pasta with his fork.

"Because I meant what I said the other day." Jiwon admitted, suddenly taking an interest on the nice papery texture of the plate.

At this, Junhoe blushed, and Jiwon watched in awe as the red spread upward from his neck and throughout his face. "W-What did you say again?" Junhoe feigned forgetfulness. 

Jiwon giggled. "I said I like you Junhoe. I was mesmerized when I found you sitting in my chair the day we first met, and I may or may not have hired you right then and there. I know this may seem weird and sudden since I'm your boss and all, but I would really like to get to know you better. If you would allow that of course."

Perhaps Junhoe was lonely, or maybe he was struck by some sort of love god, or maybe he was just mesmerized as well by Jiwon's bright smile and twinkling eyes, but whatever it was Junhoe found himself nodding along. "Y-Yeah sure."

Jiwon beamed, "Call me hyung."

"O-Ok, hyung." Junhoe said and immediately lowered his head.

Jiwon laughed again, a melodious sound, and Junhoe could feel his heartbeat rise. "Ok then Junhoe, would you like to go on a date Tuesday evening?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! took awhile cuz I was lazy, but I hope you guys enjoy! also be warned there might be a few grammar erros/typos so just lmk if there's anything major <333

"No, the other way!" Chanwoo shrieked as Junhoe brought the brush up to his face. They were facetiming, and Chanwoo was trying to teach Junhoe how to properly do his makeup since he was a makeup artist. After attempting to do a proper eyeshadow look, no thanks to Chanwoo's screaming, Junhoe finally threw the brush down and groaned.

"Ugh, I can't do this it's too hard." He whined like a petulant child. "It's fine anyways, I don't need dramatic makeup. I can always just do the subtle look."

Chanwoo blabbered on about something along the lines of _'you're such a disgrace, how did i ever raise an idiot like you'_ when Junhoe rolled his eyes and checked the time. It was 7:30, and Jiwon had texted him to be ready by 8. "Alright, I'm running late. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Thanks for nothing!" Junhoe said, and hung up the phone while Chanwoo was still ranting.

He quickly abandoned the look he was trying to do under Chanwoo's guidance, and applied a few dabs of eyeshadow on his eyelids. Subtle yet sexy. When that was done he parted his hair and brushed his teeth for the fifth time that night. He sat around for 15 minutes before the doorbell finally rang. Junhoe dashed into his bathroom and quickly gargled and spit out some mouthwash before opening the door, revealing Jiwon in a black dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was slicked back and he had adorned on a pair of glasses. Junhoe stared at him for a moment, feeling his heart thump as he drank in the sight in front of him before shakily saying, "Oh h-hi."

Jiwon beamed. "Hi! You look good! Are you ready?"

Junhoe nodded and followed Jiwon as they made their way outside.

-

Junhoe shifted uncomfortably in his seat across from Jiwon, who was pouring red wine into two glasses. Jiwon had taken them both to a fancy restaurant and booked a small private room for the two of them. It was all so unfamiliar to Junhoe, who had never eaten at a restaurant this expensive before. "Help yourself." Jiwon said with a grin as he gestured to the huge variety of food that was laid out on the table.

"Um" Junhoe said awkwardly as he picked up his fork, "I don't even know where to start," he said with a dry chuckle.

"It's overwhelming huh." Jiwon said with a knowing smile as he started piling food onto Junhoe's plate. "You must think I'm such a rich kid that I eat food like this everyday."

"Well" Junhoe said as he stabbed a small, cut up piece of steak with his fork, "I don't blame you. Food is food and if I was rich, I'd go bankrupt because I'd buy so much. It's just- this lifestyle- no offense, is not me."

Jiwon nodded as he twirled some pasta onto his fork. "Nah I get it. To be honest, I never expected my business to go this well. I was just a starving kid with a lot of knowledge and I started a small business, but I would've never imagined that it would grow worldwide and people everywhere would be using my products. Sometimes it feels like I'm living in a crazy dream and that this is all fake and I'm about to wake up. But contrary to what the internet likes to say about me, I don't think I'm snobby or stuck up. I don't even like designer things really, I mean as long as it works it's good enough for me. I just wanted our first date to be memorable and a good experience, so I thought a nice dinner would work well. I'm sorry if I made you feel out of place."

Junhoe nodded and blushed slightly due to Jiwon's thoughtful words. "It's ok you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry that I mistook you as a person, and I see now that you're genuine and I would like to get to know you better." He said with a small smile as he looked up at Jiwon's eyes, which were now brimming with tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Junhoe said frantically as he stood up and went over to the man.

Jiwon shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No no" he said as he grabbed Junhoe's hands and placed them on his chest, "I'm just so freakin happy right now," he said with a boisterous laugh. "I know we just met and all but I adore you so much."

Junhoe blushed and looked down at his hands, which were trapped underneath Jiwon's. He could feel Jiwon's heartbeat and it made him warm inside. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jiwon released him and ushered him to sit and eat. They spent the next few hours sipping on wine and talking about their lives, and Junhoe discovered that Jiwon was actually smart, caring, and funny. The more he talked to the older man, the more he felt attached. He found that it was quite easy to talk to Jiwon, and he enjoyed it a lot. They left and Jiwon drove Junhoe home.

"Thanks for today hyung." Junhoe said as casual as he could muster, when Jiwon dropped him in front of his apartment doorstep.

Jiwon laughed. "I really enjoyed talking and getting to know you more. Are you free this Saturday?"

Junhoe nodded and Jiwon smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Junhoe. Have a good night." He said before walking off, leaving Junhoe standing at the door feeling like he just got punched in the gut.

-

The week went as fast as it came, and Junhoe felt that it was getting harder and harder to avoid Jiwon. Jiwon was simply everywhere he went. He was in Junhoe's office every morning to greet him and make small talk with him, and he would occasionally invite Junhoe over for lunch. Not that Junhoe was complaining or anything, but it wasn't good for the sake of his heart to flirt with his boss while at work. Junhoe hoped that no one else noticed anything, but if they did they didn't mention it. On Friday however, he was talking animatedly to Jinhwan in his office about an upcoming event when Jinhwan casually threw in, "So what's going on with you and the boss."

Junhoe choked on the coffee he was drinking, feeling his face turning red. "W-What do you mean? N-Nothing at all."

Jinhwan eyed him and smirked as he stirred the straw in his coffee cup. "You sure are spending a lot of time with him."

"Well yeah because I'm his assistant. He's a very busy man y'know and he's got lots of work for me." Junhoe defensively said a little too loudly. The noise caused Donghyuk, who was definitely not already eavesdropping, to walk over and sit down next to Junhoe.

"What's this I hear?" Donghyuk said with a mischievous grin. "Junhoe and the boss? You've gotta be kidding me."

"There is nothing going on!" Junhoe muttered between his teeth.

"Whatever you say Junhoe-ya~" Jinhwan said teasingly, "Just know that it doesn't go unnoticed by us."

"To be honest though" Donghyuk cut in, "You two look hella good with each other. I ship it!"

Junhoe was about to strangle and kill Kim Donghyuk when the door to Jinhwan's office opened and Jiwon walked in. The three of them looked at him with wide eyes, and Jinhwan immediately glanced at Junhoe, who was slowly sinking deeper into the chair.

"Er sorry, did I interrupt something." Jiwon said with a sly smile as he walked over to the desk and placed down a paper.

"Not at all," Jinhwan said as he stood up and bowed politely. "What's this sir?"

Jiwon rolled his eyes, "I told you to stop calling me that Kim. And I need you to look over these and approve them. They're parts for a new client and I've already wrote down everything, I just need you to look over them."

"Will do." Jinhwan said as he scooped up the papers delicately and placed them aside.

Jiwon rolled his eyes again and glanced at Donghyuk, who was smiling at him weirdly. They made eye contact for a second before Donghyuk glanced away and opted to staring out the window. Then Jiwon turned his attention to Junhoe, who was focusing on stirring the coffee in front of him. Jiwon let out a soft snort and cleared his throat, which caused Junhoe to look up. "Yes?" Junhoe asked, before realizing it came out a little rude.

Before he could say anything, Jiwon said, "Need you in your office. Got some work to discuss with you." Again before Junhoe could say anything, Jiwon was already out the door. As soon as he left, Donghyuk turned to Junhoe and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oooh, I wonder what work he has for you~" He teased.

Junhoe got up and punched him on the arm. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile Jinhwan just rolled his eyes as he stood up as well, "Alright, alright, Junhoe you might've been saved by the boss but don't think this conversation is over. Now get out of my office, I've got work to do." He said as he shooed them out.

-

Junhoe arrived at his office and gulped before walking in. He found Jiwon sitting on his chair, playing with his colored pens. Jiwon looked up at the sound of the door and beamed, gesturing Junhoe to come in.

"What's up?" Junhoe said as he strode over and sat on the desk.

Jiwon grinned, "Were those two bothering you too much?"

Junhoe shook his head, "Nothing I can't deal with. They think there's something going on between us."

Junhoe realized that his words sounded weird and was about to correct himself when Jiwon spoke up, "Well I thought there was a little something going on between us... but I guess you didn't see it that way." He said as his smile faltered and his eyes softened.

Junhoe scrambled up and shook his hands, "No no, that's not what I meant. I mean, we're still in the 'getting to know each other' phase aren't we. I just want to take whatever we've got going on slowly, and I really like you and I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm just scared of what they'll say about us."

Jiwon let out a sigh of relief, and the smile formed again on his lips. "Well I'm glad, I'm sorry I overreacted. To be honest, I've never really had a real relationship- and I know we're not there yet, but I don't want to lose you. Actually, I came here to talk about our date tomorrow. Something came up so I was wondering if you'd like to go on it right now."

"R-Right now? But it's only 4." Junhoe said nervously.

"Yeah. As your boss, I say you're good to go for today." Jiwon said with a childish grin.

"Uh- ok then, but can I go home and change first?"

-

Junhoe drove home and quickly showered and changed into something more comfortable, before heading down to Jiwon. Once they were on the road again, engulfed in an awkward silence, he spoke up, "So where are we going?"

"How do you feel about amusement parks?" Jiwon said, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Junhoe snorted. "Aren't those for kids, hyung?" He found that it was easier to call Jiwon hyung when they were outside of work.

"Hey! They are totally for adults too. They're fun and cheesy alright. Come on, I promise you'll love it." Jiwon begged with his eyes, to which Junhoe laughed and gave in. Jiwon cheered cutely and Junhoe admired him.

They spent a few hours in the amusement park going on kid rides, because Junhoe was a coward, and eating fried food that was not good for their health. Then Jiwon took Junhoe to the arcade where he proceeded to annihilate Junhoe in all the games, and they finally left only when a whining Junhoe complained.

"Come and try your luck! Bet ya can't win this game hmm. You there! You want to try your luck for this giant bear. Hmm nevermind, you don't look smart enough to win the game." A gamemaster said as he looked at Junhoe.

"I am smart enough." Junhoe complained to Jiwon as they stopped and looked at the stand.

Jiwon laughed. "I know you are, but that's how they get you to play."

"You should know that I never say no to a challenge." Junhoe said with determination.

-

"Junhoe-ya if you don't stop now I'm going to go bankrupt." Jiwon said. It had only been a few minutes, but Junhoe had managed to somehow use up a million tries it seemed to win the game.

Junhoe groaned and turned to face him. "Hyung this stupid game is rigged. You try it then."

Jiwon rolled his eyes and grabbed the ball, and scanning the mechanics of the game. He quickly did some mental math and planned out the dynamics in his head before testing the wind with his other hand. He wound up the ball and calculated the precise speed and strength needed, and with one powerful throw, the ball flew directly into the tiny hole on the board. _Bingo_.

The gamemaster gaped as his triumphant smirk disappeared from his face. "How did you do that?" He said, as if he couldn't believe that someone beat his stupid game.

"Math." Jiwon said with a shrug. "Now where's my prize?"

The gamemaster went to the back of the stand and handed the giant stuffed teddy bear to Jiwon. "Fine, you won fair and square. Here's your bear~" He rhymed.

Jiwon handed the bear to Junhoe, who was staring at him with an impressed expression. "For you."

Junhoe took it and wrapped his arm around it tightly, and Jiwon thought he really looked like a giant baby and it was so adorable.

"Hyung that was awesome, you're so cool~" Junhoe said with the biggest smile Jiwon has ever seen. He almost went blind at how bright it was.

Jiwon laughed shyly as they walked away. "I'd win you a million bears if you'd smile at me like that everytime."

Junhoe blushed and buried his face into the bear. They walked in comfortable silence, until some weird tug inside Junhoe's brain caused him to automatically grab Jiwon's hand and hold it.

Jiwon looked at him with a startled expression, because Junhoe literally just held his hand without him doing anything. Junhoe just looked straightforward, face still half buried in the bear. When Jiwon realized that he wasn't dreaming, he smiled and softly squeezed Junhoe's warm hands. He pulled them up to his lips and placed a small kiss on each knuckle, and watched as Junhoe turned redder than a tomato.

"Hyung, do you wanna stay over at my place tonight?" Junhoe blurted out without thinking.

Today was just full of surprises. When Jiwon realized again that this wasn't a dream, he nodded, hoping it didn't look too enthusiastic. "I'd love nothing more."

-

They arrived back at Junhoe's dinky apartment and Jiwon stepped inside the small place, admiring the pictures on the wall. There were old pictures of Junhoe as a kid, Junhoe at some sports day, Junhoe with his friends, and a bunch of random pictures that Jiwon thought were adorable.

"Sorry, my place is really trashy." Junhoe said embarrassingly, as he rushed inside to throw stuff off his bed and pick things off the floor.

Jiwon laughed. "It's ok, mine is worse," he said as he stepped over a pile of t-shirts, to which Junhoe frantically picked them up and threw them inside the bathroom.

"So what do you want to do?" Junhoe asked as he placed the teddy bear on the bed. The bed was so small, the bear's feet hung off it.

Jiwon shrugged as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Let's talk, or maybe watch a movie and eat some snacks."

At that Junhoe nodded and jumped up. He left the room to go to the kitchen perhaps, and returned a few minutes later wearing an embarrassed look and carrying a two bowls of steaming ramen. "Umm about that, I only have ramen so I hope that's ok with you," he said as he placed the bowls on the nightstand next to the bed along with a pair of chopsticks.

Jiwon beamed at the sight of the warm, comfort food. "Sounds lovely. I used to live off this stuff y'know, it brings back a lot of buried memories," he muttered as he opened the chopsticks and stirred his ramen.

Junhoe hummed as he did the same, "There's a phrase you know..." he said before trailing off and turning a bright shade of red. Jiwon stared at him in amusement.

"What phrase?"

"Er... you know... that phrase." Junhoe said, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't even know why he suddenly brought it up.

"No, I have no idea what you mean. Please indulge me." Jiwon said.

Junhoe clicked his tongue, "Well you know _that_ phrase. 'Do you wanna eat ramen and go.'" He said hastily, his cheeks turning redder.

Jiwon laughed, "I've never heard of it, what does it mean?"

Junhoe shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I asked," he said with a weird laugh.

"Okay.." Jiwon said as he focused on eating his food, careful not to make any mess since he was still sitting on Junhoe's bed. They spent a few hours channel surfing the tv since Junhoe didn't have netflix or cable, and talking about their interests. When it was getting late, they exchanged phone numbers before Jiwon left. He waved and smiled before stepping out the door, "See you next week."

-

That night, when Junhoe was preparing to go to sleep, he received a notification on his phone and checked it. It was a message from Jiwon.

 **Jiwon**  
Do you want to eat ramen and go? Really Junhoe, I didn't know you were into stuff like that 🤣🤣

Junhoe turned beet red and groaned as he buried his face into the giant teddy bear. What the hell was he thinking. Wait correction, he wasn't thinking.

**Junhoe**

Hyung please... I don't know what I was saying ok... I just remembered it was a thing and brought it up as a joke

**Jiwon**

Right... your red face told me otherwise 🤣🤣 Anyways, we'll have time for that later ;))) But on the other hand, I had a lot of fun with you today. I hope you don't hate me and will allow me to take you on another date maybe next Monday??

**Junhoe**

Sounds good. I can't wait.

**Jiwon**

I'm really glad I met you Junhoe-ya :)))

-

_2 months later..._

"Hey baby." Jiwon chirped happily at the sight of his boyfriend, who walked in his office looking like a damn snack. It almost made him get a seizure too early in the morning.

Junhoe blushed, "Morning hyung," he said quietly. He handed a cup of tea to Jiwon. He was still shy about their relationship and didn't want anyone in the office to find out, because he was scared that they would trash talk him like they did when he wore that one suit everyday. Junhoe knew that Jiwon was way out of his league, and he didn't expect people to understand that he wasn't dating Jiwon for his money or power, because he truly loved Jiwon with all his heart. He loved his wit and humor, and how adorable Jiwon got when he was doing something passionate, and how much he really cared and relied on the people around him. Junhoe was whipped.

Jiwon grinned and placed a small, chaste kiss on the younger's cheeks. "Y'know I think Jinhwan is really starting to suspect something."

Junhoe groaned as he backed away. "That's because of you," he said in an accusing tone, "I told you to tone it down."

Jiwon smirked smugly as he stepped forward so that Junhoe kept walking back until his back hit the wall. Then Jiwon put his hands on the side of Junhoe's face so he couldn't move. He leaned in until they were dangerously close and breathing each other's breath. "That's because you're just too damn irresistible," he said as he licked his lips slowly.

Junhoe turned red and looked away, suddenly finding the window behind Jiwon to be super interesting. "Stop," he whined, "Not at work hyung."

Jiwon wasn't listening and he swooped in and connected their lips. Junhoe immediately shut up and gave in when he kissed back. They made out for a good minute before Junhoe pushed Jiwon away, to which the older only responded by attacking his neck, biting and licking the expansive area. He nipped harder when he enticed delicious responses from Junhoe, who was now squirming underneath.

"Hyung stop..." Junhoe moaned breathily when Jiwon bit his earlobe. "Someone's gonna hear."

Jiwon hummed, now travelling up and leaving kisses along his jaw. "Let them."

Just then the door burst open and Jinhwan walked in with Donghyuk, yelling at something. Before the couple could break apart, Jinhwan shut up and froze at the sight in front of him.

"Oh. My. God." He screamed, as Donghyuk just started bursting out into laughter.

Junhoe pushed Jiwon away so hard that he practically flew across the room and turned beet red as he faced his friends. "I-It's not what it looks like," he panted, still out of breath.

Jinhwan smirked. "Oh really. Did my eyes just deceive me or were you just making out with our boss moments ago. I think it's exactly what it looks like."

Donghyuk snickered, "I knew it! Junhoe you sneaky bastard, you should've told us earlier~"

Junhoe just turned redder and stuttered out nonsense before Jiwon came back, "Now now guys, leave him alone," he said sternly, but his expression told otherwise. Jiwon was wearing a childish grin, blushing slightly.

Jinhwan turned his sharp gaze toward him and clicked his tongue. "You sly bastard. Since when did this happen!" He demanded, forgetting his polite demeanor.

Jiwon shrugged, "Since like a month ago."

Donghyuk gaped and groaned when Jinhwan suddenly smirked and stuck out his hand. "Pay up Dong."

"You bet on us!" Junhoe shrieked. And before anyone could stop him, he tackled Jinhwan to the floor and started beating him up, leaving Donghyuk who was dying of laughter to try to pry him off and Jiwon who just watched in amusement.

-

A few weeks went by and Junhoe still couldn't escape Jinhwan and Donghyuk's smirks every time he passed by them. As much as he was annoyed by them, he was thankful that they didn't tell the rest of the team, though Junhoe had a feeling they already knew. He sometimes caught Yunhyeong smirking at him when he was working, or Hanbin who looked at him with a weirdly proud smile. Junhoe didn't mind them knowing as long as they didn't pester him about it like Jinhwan and Donghyuk, who hadn't shut up about it since the day they caught them at it in Jiwon's office.

One day, Junhoe was typing a report when he heard a knock. "Come in," he yelled, expecting Jiwon or Jinhwan.

The door opened and a familiar looking woman with sleek, black hair wearing a tight, black dress walked in. Junhoe looked up and recognized her immediately. Her menacing smile turned into a look of disgust as she walked up to his desk, slamming down a perfectly manicured hand that rattled her fake nails. "You." She spat out.

"How may I help you miss?" He said, giving her the most polite yet venomous smile he could muster.

"What is your deal with Jiwon? What do you think you are to him? You know you mean nothing to him right. He's just using you as his toy. He'll get tired and dump you eventually. You're nothing but vermin, and you will never be good enough for him. I suggest you back off entirely and leave him for someone who can actually take care of him." She seethed, glaring at Junhoe menacingly.

"Look," Junhoe said, keeping his tone polite and calm, "I don't know who you are, and you don't know me. Jiwon will never like you, so I suggest you go pine after someone else who can take your toxic ass. Also I could hardly give a shit about the amount of money he has, or the cars he owns, or the buildings he builds. I love him because he's Kim Jiwon, not because he's rich or because he's a CEO. And I will forbid you to enter _my_ office while my boss' is right across and make a scene. I don't care if you're rich, but I will not tolerate it if you're going to come in here and talk badly about me and _my_ boyfriend. Yes I said what I said, he is my boyfriend not yours, and I love him very much and he loves me. Now get out!"

By the end of Junhoe's burst out, Lydia stood in stunned silence, her mouth wide open and her glaring eyes never leaving Junhoe's face. "You- You BITCH!" She screamed, raising her claws and was about to slap Junhoe across the face, when a hand held her back.

"Don't you dare come for him like that." Jiwon growled behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Jiwon, my baby. Look at you, what happened? What are you doing with him? What does he have that I don't?" Lydia said in a fake nice voice.

"Don't worry, I've called security and they should be here in a minute," Jiwon said calmly as he threw a smile at her, "I never want to see you again, you hear me? Leave Junhoe alone. If I ever hear those words coming out of your mouth, I will make sure that you never speak again," He spat as he grabbed her forcefully by the arm and threw her away from the desk. Just then the door opened and two guards walked in, and grabbed Lydia by her arms. "Get her out and make sure the front desk knows not to let her in anymore."

"No! No! NO!" She screamed as she was dragged out. "Jiwon you can't do this to me- Let go of me-" She was cut off when the guards dragged her away and shut the door.

Jiwon turned to Junhoe, who was slightly shaking, and ran up to him, cupping his face in his hands. "Baby are you alright?" He asked softly.

Junhoe nodded, as he quivered. "Yeah I'm-"

"You were so brave" Jiwon whispered, brushing Junhoe's cheek with his thumb, "I heard everything, and I love you so much. I would never leave you or use you, I hope you know that. You mean everything to me and I can't imagine coming to work everyday and not seeing you."

Junhoe nodded as he stood up and walked around the desk to let himself be wrapped up by the older man's arms. "I know," he mumbled, "I love you too."

Jiwon sniffled and started kissing Junhoe everywhere on his face. When he finished, they were both covered in Jiwon's wet tears. "I-I'm sorry, I just- What did I do to deserve you?"

Junhoe chuckled and wiped the tears away gently with his fingers, as he brought their heads together so their foreheads were touching. "I hope you will let me be your assistant forever."

Now it was Jiwon's turn to let out a weak chuckle, "Screw that, be my lover forever."

Junhoe grinned, "Well if you say it like that, I guess I have no choice but to comply."

Jiwon smiled, his eyes turning into crescents as he leaned down. "Frick, I love you," he mumbled again, as he placed Junhoe on the desk and kissed him.


End file.
